Ascending
by The Girl Who Ran Through Myst
Summary: The Nephilim are looking for eager and strong mundanes to ascend and become one of them as they lost so many people during the battle against the Endarkened, but what will happen when they go to the school St Daniels? -Will feature some canons, but mainly OC. Spoilers for CoHF but not many, the summary sucks, I know, but the first chapter should explain all-
1. Chapter 1: Anything Can Happen In NY

_**AN: This will include quite a few OC Characters and it's set within the months after City Of Heavenly Fire's epilogue, and it's based around a group of mundanes who have been chosen to ascend as the clave lost lots of their people during the attack in City Of Heavenly Fire. I need a beta reader, so if you like the way the plot seems and you have ideas or you can beta read, shoot me a PM. Thank you and enjoy! **_

_**(Also, all reviews will be credited in a AN at the start of each chapter.)**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Anything Can Happen In New York**_**  
**

"Annie!" My brother, Dallas called up the stairs to me, "Come on - we'll be late for school. You know mom will kill us if we're late again." His usually soft voice was full of angst and agitation. I hated being the source of my brothers agitation because all he would do all day was fret. "Annie Rose! Do I need to call you again?!" He bellowed up the stairs, his voice echoing off the walls slightly, making it fractionally more intimidating.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez, chill out." I rolled my eyes and pulled my chocolate brown hair into a pony tale and smiled slightly. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulders before slipping my feet into a random pair of boots which were lay by my bed and quickly buckled them before running to meet my brother. "You know Dal," I said, ruffling his blonde hair, "You get way to worked up sometimes."

Dallas was eleven months older than me which was the most irritating thing in the world. He had been born at the start of September and I had been born at the start of July, and much to his grand dismay, that meant we were in the same year at school. Dallas liked being on time as much as he could for classes, I on the other hand liked to be fashionably late. Dallas had blonde hair, I have brown. We were polar opposites to a degree.

"Mum told you not to go clubbing last night, hell even Rick told you not to go clubbing last night!" Rick was our annoying but loving step-dad.

"And what did I do?" I asked, smirking as I pulled open the door, "I went clubbing. Big whoop. I'm sixteen, what am I meant to do? Study for finals?" I snorted at the idea and jogged down the concrete steps which lead to our apartment.

I heard Dallas pull the door shut behind me, "That's exactly what your meant to do. Not fool around with Jesse and Mason. They're bad for you!" He jogged over to me and pulled the gate shut behind us. "Mum will kill you if she finds out your still in contact with them." He sighed exasperatedly and turned left.

Our school, St Daniels was a two minute walk from our apartment according to Google maps, but at the speed me and Dallas were going we got there in fifty seconds, jogging past Cafe Roman on our way. The gates were still open but we jumped the fence easily and ran to our registration rooms. "I'll see you second period!" I yelled at him as I jogged down the hall and away from him.

Tuesdays at St Daniels were always fun, I had a free period first thing, double science followed it and then gym for two periods and after that there was to be an assembly according to my registration teacher, Mr Lassir. Mr Lassir was a art teacher who had graduated high-school at fourteen. Nobody knew how he had managed it, and it was fascinating hearing him talk about it.

"I got A's in every exam." He would tell us, beaming proudly at us, "As I'm sure every single one of you will when the time comes."

My friend Cassandra nudged me, her green eyes twinkling with amusement, "I doubt that, look at Jesse." Jesse Williams sat across the classroom from us, he had a girl I didn't recognise on his lap and he was nipping at her neck playfully. "He'll be lucky to get a D- at this rate." She snickered, twirling a finger through her white hair.

I laughed quietly, "You know Jesse will do stupidly well in the exams. He sits next to Dallas in the hall." My brother was like the king of passing exams, he was expected to get all A's, like Mr Lassir.

Cassandra beamed at me, "Your brother is gorgeous, and talented in so many ways, I don't understand why he won't become a model." She sighed and let her eyes hover over her hand for a second. "Jen is so lucky to have him. They're going to have beautiful children." She released the piece of hair that she had been twirling and turned to me, and excited look on her face.

"What is it Cass?" I asked, hesitantly.

"You know what the assembly is about, don't you?" She asked, her voice shook with an excitement which was so fierce I thought she might pop. I shook my head. "These warrior people want us. They want humans to drink out of this cup and become one of them." She grinned.

"What..?" I arched an eyebrow. "What-"

"Miss Montclaire, why are you speaking in the middle of the register?!" Sir's eyes were glaring at me from across the classroom where he stood holding the register and a pen.

"Uhm, sorry sir."

"Your better be! Stay quiet." He scowled and went back to reading out names and ticking them off the list.

A nervous kind of excitement bubbled in my chest and I zoned out for the rest of registration, thinking about what Cassandra had just said. It was insane, but then again, anything could happen in New York.

* * *

_**I really hope you like it, this is just a taster. This is shorter than my normal chapters will be, and I should be updating this story on the 15th and 30th of every month, hopefully. Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Institute

_**AN: Hopefully this should be longer and the characters in a little bit more depth..**_

Thank you to the two guests that reviewed!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Institute**_

When we were finally released from registration I walked down the hallway to the library in a daze, allowing Cassandra to pull me along after her while she chattered away. I had taken the day off on Monday and had apparently missed more than my fair share of intel. The people - Shadowhunters they were called - had recently fought a battle against some guy and his zombie army, and during the battle they had lost a lot of their people, like more than half of their race. It was a devastating loss, but they were a resourceful race.

They had this cup which could allow a human to become one of them, should they drink from it, and that's what the shadowhunters would do. They needed a youthful army which could learn quickly and adapt easily. They needed teenagers and young adults, and that was their reason behind coming to St Daniels.

"Why haven't we ever heard or seen these.. Shadowhunters?" I asked her, frowning slightly. We had gone straight to the myths and legends part of the library and had began to try and find some info on these people.

"Because they use this thing - it works like an invisibility cloak and conceals them from the view of human eyes." Cassandra was desperate to become one of these people. They amazed her. Cassandra's parents were horrible. Her mum couldn't care less about her and her dad.. Well, her dad had disappeared three years ago and nobody had heard off him until one day in late October when Cass got an email off him.

Cassandra didn't like the topic of her parents so I hardly ever brought it up, but I knew this was the reason she wanted to drink from the cup - even though she would never admit it.

"That's cool." I nodded slightly, pulling a big dusty book called a 'Codex' off the shelf and onto one of the big mahogany tables which people could read at in peace. When I heaved the book open I sighed in dismay. "The damn book is blank." I said, flicking through it. On the back page there was a symbol which reminded me of a diamond, but other than that, there was nothing in the book. "This is useless. How long do we have left?" I asked Cass, looking at her.

"Five minutes. You better get going, you know Dallas will kill you if your late for science." She laughed slightly, amusement in her eyes again.

"What do you have?" I asked, "Wait, don't tell me. Double gym." Cass nodded and I groaned, "I can't believe they put us on different time tables. It's not fair." I shoved the codex into my bag and stood up, "Cya at lunch."

I jogged to the science floor, it was the fifth floor of the building and there was no lifts. I personally didn't see how it was fair to let someone do some much running up and down stairs all day do gym on top - that was plain torture. I arrived at the lab with thirty seconds to spare before the bell went so I leaned against the wall and caught my breath back.

The bell violated my ears seconds later, making me cover them and wince with pain. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped slightly. "Jesus." I whispered. "Dallas, don't do th-"

"It's Bran." A voice purred in my ear, making my hairs stand on edge. I felt a pair of calloused hands rest on my waist and a pair of soft lips graze my neck lightly.

I smiled, "Bran." Brandon Meekan was one of Jesse's friends who wasn't so much of an asshole and more of a flirt than anything else. Bran was my best-friend for four years before Jesse came to St Daniels and trashed everything we had between us. It was a shame; Bran was a nice guy, he liked to flirt but he liked to hang out with the wrong kind of people.

"Hello princess." Bran said, pinning me to the wall slightly with his free hand. "How are you today?" Bran's hazel eyes twinkled with an unusual and a kind of excitement which was foreign to me.

"I was doing great until about two seconds ago when you appeared." I could smell something on Bran's breath, it stank of a bitter alcohol, beer perhaps? I didn't usually consider Bran as a drinker, perhaps Jesse had influenced him over the past few months. I pushed him away and leaned against the door of the lab.

Bran opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an announcement on the loud speakers, "_Will all students aged between sixteen and seventeen please report to the gym for training and assessment. I repeat; will all students aged between sixteen and seventeen please report for to the gym for training and assessment. Thank you." _I looked at Bran who merely shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me. What an ass that boy was becoming.

We both made our way to the gymnasium, he walked straight in and sat down near Jesse, I hung back and waited for Cass.

A teacher was about to give me a lecture on the importance of being early and herd me inside when Cass and Dallas appeared at the door. "Where have you two been?" I glared at them and they just grinned at me and pulled me to a seat near the back of the hall.

Dallas and his friend were sat on the other side of me, talking about their homework in hushed voices as we waited, I sat looking at Cassandra. "Isn't this exciting?" She grinned. "They're apparently going to choose fifty people at random to go to their fancy training facility and begin the process!"

I nodded, "Mm." I had meant to sound as enthusiastic as she was, but the noise came out dry and forced. "How will they know who to pick?"

"They have this guy with them who can foresee who will survive if they drink from the cup." She whispered back to me and pointed to the front of the hall.

There was about ten people dressed in black leather gear, they all had tattoos going up their necks and their arms, I nudged Cass, "I'm not getting a tattoo! They can stick it." One of the tattooed people, a boy with black hair and sterling blue eyes was talking to a lanky man who had yellow eyes and glitter in his hair. "I'd rather be with him." I pointed at the dude with glitter in his hair.

"He's gay, and shh, I think they're about to start picking people."

The guy who had the blue eyes had backed away by a few feet, still keeping his eyes trained to the glittered up dude. A few moments later the roll call of pupils began.

"Myra Tyrell!"

"Sebastian Campbell!"

"Annie-Rose Montclaire!"

I sucked in a breath, my name? Why did it have to be me? I looked at Dallas and he shrugged slightly and told me to go to the front with Myra and Seb. I felt like I was standing underwater.

"Dylan Dunn!"

"Terrie Forres!"

"Theo Lee!"

"Cassandra St John!"

Cassandra joined me and pulled me down the steps, whispering words of encouragement. A blonde and quite attractive shadowhunter shook our hands and grinned fiercely, "Welcome, new recruits." His eyes were a honey gold and they matched his hair. I felt rather boring stood next to him.

Forty two other names were called and my heart sank. Dallas wouldn't be joining us. There was no way he would be called-

"Dallas Montclaire!"

For the first time since my name had been called, I smiled genuinely. Cassandra grinned at me and I grinned back, clasping her hand in mine.

The blonde shadowhunter walked over to the lectern and spoke, his voice was so soft it was unbelievable. "We would like to thank you all for coming today, I know you didn't really get a choice in the matter but anyway, the nephilim thank you and wish you all the best in the future." He flashed a smiled and stood back from the lectern.

Our old classmates filed out of the hall quietly and the shadowhunters lead all of the chosen ones into a small room. The guy with the glitter spoke at last, his voice had a slight accent to it. "My name is Magnus Bane." He began, attempting to make eyecontact with everyone as he spoke, "And what your about to experience will be quiet frightening but also a part of your training." Magnus motioned to a mirror which was shimmering slightly. "This is our transportation."

"Oh great." I heard Dylan mutter under his breath, "They're Harry Potter freaks."

Magnus shot him a look and smiled widely, "Thank you for volunteering to be the demonstreé." He pulled Dylan to the front by the shoulder and looked around, "In a moment I want you to all walk into this mirror, one by one. Mr Dunn will be the first." He grinned at Dylan who shook his head.

"I'll go first." Dallas said, standing forward. "I'm quiet curious.." His eyebrows had knitted together slightly, Dallas loved things like this.

"Alright then, step into the mirror and don't move too much. People have broken limbs doing this before." Magnus warned.

Dallas nodded, "I won't join the broken limbs club." He stepped forward into the mirror with a air of confidence. I beamed with pride.

My brother stepped through the mirror and vanished into thin air, leaving the room deadly silent. The shadowhunters looked impressed, if that was possible.

Magnus was grinning at us, "So." He looked at me, "Who's next?"

* * *

When everyone had passed through the portal, the shadowhunters shown us around the building where we would be staying. "This is the institute." The blonde haired one told us. "All shadowhunters and mund- humans with sight who are going to ascend stay here. Each of you will have a room here until you ascend, after that you can choose to stay here, go to a different institute to continue your studies, get a house in our homeland Idris or just move out."

"Why have we never heard of Idris?" Cassandra asked, speaking up, "And I'm pretty sure we would have heard of this place before."

"That's the thing." Blondie murmured, "It's hidden from the view of humans by a spell... I'm sure you've all walked past the derelict St Petersbrough Church, haven't you?"

"Yeah we pass it on the way to town." Someone called.

Blondie smirked, "Well, welcome to St Petersbrough Church. You'll about different things to do with the institute in your lessons, it's a lot to take in right now." The blue eyed boy who was stood with Magnus in the hall appeared and stood by blondie, making him jump slightly. "Ah, yes. This is Alec Lightwood, you should see a fair bit of him, along with myself and a few others. We're the trainers of you lot."

"You haven't introduced yourself yet, Jace." Alec pointed out, his blue eyes gleaming slightly.

"Oh yes.. Well as you probably now know, I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." He threw a dashing smile at us. "Alec and his sister will show you to your rooms shortly." Jace paused, his golden eyes going around the room. "And Maryse told me to tell you all that dinner will be served at seven, do not be late." He turned and walked away down one of the many hallways we had come down.

Alec looked a little perplexed. "Uh.. Come on." He began walking ahead of us, in the opposite direction of Jace, and assigning different people to different rooms. Dallas was put up in a room a little way away from me, I was about twenty doors down. Cassandra was only three down from me, thank goodness.

My room had a four poster, double bed; something I had desired since I was about three and seen a princess movie. I sat on it and dropped my school bag on the floor next to it. "Jeez.." I muttered, "This is so comfy." I smiled, lying down on it. The beds mattress was springy but memory foam at the same time, I don't know how that works but it felt like I was lying on a cloud.

I fumbled around in my pocket for my phone and pulled it out. I plugged my headphones in and closed my eyes.

I listened to five songs in peace before I heard someone barge into my room and move towards the bed, in a panic I yanked my headphones out of my ears and scrambled into a sitting position. When my eyes adjusted I recognised Cassandra. She had changed out of her jeans and vest top and had black clothes on. She was smirking at me, "You really should put this gear on." She suggested, "It makes you feel badass."

I relaxed slightly and slid off the edge of my bed, "Where is the gear from?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes before answering, "In your closet, idiot." She moved over to it, opened the two double doors and pulled out a black crop top, black jacket and black sweat pants. "This isn't gear but it's something to relax in." She said, dropping it on my bed. "And you have a pair of boots by the door."

"Let me guess, they're black too." The sarcasm in my voice was dry.

"Mhm! I'll see you when you've gotten changed, I need to ask that Jace guy something."

"Ask him what?" I eyed her, frowning.

"Oh just ask him what kind of hairdo I should have for training and etcetera. I'll see you later." She hugged me for a split second, kissed me on the cheek and left the room, her white hair bouncing up and down on her back.

Letting out a chuckle, I shut the door before returning to the clothes on my bed. The black sweat pants were similar to the ones I had once worn for a street dance competition but they had gold and silver embroiled symbols on them. They were also comfier.

I changed into the clothes Cass had got me and undid my hair. There was a white, vintage looking vanity sat with a silver hair brush on it. I smiled and moved over to it, I had always wanted a vanity table at home but my mother had refused to buy me one as my desk took up most floor space.

Mother. I felt my heart ache slightly thinking about her and sighed. I would just have to wait and call her later, if I got the chance. I wanted to tell her what happened before the school stuck their oar in and told her Dal and I had abandoned her. This would break her.

I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to hold back the tears which were threatening to spill and I ran the brush through my hair. My hair was tangled at the back so I spent a while trying to get all the knots out, and trying to hold my emotions together. When my hair was straight I forced a smile and left the room to explore the institute.

* * *

_**Not as long as I had hoped but still. I'll hopefully have the next update up on the 20th of June 2014 or possibly before. I hope you like this so far and I NEED a beta reader! Thank you, and please review! **_


End file.
